wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Ordynat Michorowski/04
Kategoria:Ordynat Michorowski IV Żywioł przycichał. Już tylko gdzieniegdzie wystrzelał słup jaskrawych płomieni. Otchłań ognista rozlała się nisko przy ziemi, kończąc piekielne dzieło. Dogorywała gorzelnia, zabudowania jej i młyny parowe. Zdołano zaledwie w części uratować mieszkania robotników. Sikawki parowe i ręczne działały bez przerwy; straże z Głębowicz, Słodkowic i Romnów, a także straż z Obronnego nie ustawały w pracy. Ale żar i mnóstwo rozpalonych głowni utrudniały ratunek. Pogorzelisko otaczał obóz ludzki; naród napływał gromadnie z okolicznych folwarków i wsi. Jedni biegli ratować, inni wyrzekali głośno. Szloch poszkodowanych napełnił powietrze. Rozległy się przekleństwa i ciężkie westchnienia zachrypłych piersi. Głosy, nad niepojętą dla tych ludzi dobrocią ordynata, rozbrzmiewały donośnie. On ich nie słyszał. Stał oddalony od pożaru - w otoczeniu kilku powozów z okolicy i konnych mężczyzn. Rozmawiał z hrabstwem Trestką, również na koniach. Był nawet wesół, tylko z lekką chmurą na czole. Na wschodzie niebo zaczęło różowieć, inaczej niż łuna, jaśniej, weselej. Słońce, blade, wznosiło się w górę przysłonięte dymami pożogi. Mętny dzień rozświetlał zmęczone twarze zielonym blaskiem. Przerażenie zastygło w rysach ludzi, kopeć osiadły na skórze i ten trupi refleks marcowego dnia w samym zaraniu nadawał zgnębionym gromadom wygląd nieboszczyków. Hrabia Trestka mówił do ordynata: – Straszny objaw, ten pożar! Jeśli łotry zdołały podburzyć do tego stopnia pańskich ludzi, to dalibóg! koniec świata. Cóż mówić o mnie?... Chyba wyjadę za granicę. – No, w tej okolicy nieprędko się taka rzecz powtórzy - rzekł w zamyśleniu ordynat. – To samo mówiliśmy po dewastacji w Szalach. Czemu nie? - fala płynie. Pana oni kochają, a jednak... No, i moją Ritę kochają w Ożarowie: może przez nią i mnie oszczędzą. – Nie licz na to - odrzekła hrabina. – Ale wie pan, co mi się zdaje?... - mówił Trestka. - Gorzelnia padła ofiarą głównie dlatego, że spirytus denaturowany. Inaczej łajdaki rozbiliby tylko kufy, aby się spić. Ordynat machnął ręką. – To na jedno wychodzi. Wcale nie, bo by się pochorowali przynajmniej, a zresztą spitych powiązałoby się jak baranów i do policji. O, szelmy! Do czego to teraz dochodzi? Sapristi! Ja bym wiedział, jak z nimi postąpić. Hrabina Rita rzuciła na męża niechętne spojrzenie, gorycz ugryzła ją w serce boleśnie. Ona odczuła, co myślał w tej chwili ordynat. Wzrok jego błądził po rumowiskach dymiących węgli, jakby szukający nie kary, lecz pomocy dla ciemnych nizin ludzkich, które siłą konieczności wywołanej nędzą, idą na oślep za tymi, co ukazują im raj poza gruzami. Żądza, jeśli nie równości, to chociaż sprawiedliwości materialnej, pędzi tych domniemanych wodzów do czynów krwawych i otumanienia tłumu. Ordynat wzdrygnął się. Inna myśl napłynęła mu do mózgu. – Jednak świetną była groza wybuchu! Ale cóż za widok! - mówił Michorowski. Pani Rita popatrzyła na niego zdumiona. – Podziwiam pana. W takich warunkach mógł pan zachwycać się widokiem?... – No, jeszcze wtedy nie strzelano do mnie. – Ależ sama groza... Okropność! – Cóż pan zrobi z tym ptaszkiem, skoro wyzdrowieje? - zapytał Trestka. – Ha! Pójdzie w świat. Może się poprawi... W tej chwili przygalopował gorzelniany. Stanął przed ordynatem z wahaniem, mnąc kapelusz w ręku. – Co tam nowego? – Robotnicy chcą przeprosić pana ordynata - rzekł nieśmiało. – Wszyscy, co do jednego, są zawstydzeni i upokorzeni. Mówią, że ich obałamucono. – Bardzo wierzę - rzekł ordynat - gdyż inaczej nie gubiliby samych siebie. Gorzelniany spojrzał bystro i spuścił oczy. – Czy mogą przeprosić?... zapytał. – Powiedz im pan: niech się najpierw wyśpią! Ja ich sam zawołam. Gorzelniany skłonił się i odjechał. – Jeśli istnieje państwo archanielskie, to na pewno u pana - zawołał hrabia Trestka. – Tym łajdakom udało się, że na pana trafili. Gdzie indziej poszliby wszyscy w dyby; nie mówiąc o agitatorze, który dawno witałby się z Abrahamem. – Źle mówisz, drogi - przerwała hrabina. - Wątpię, czy gdzie indziej za taki strzał lud pragnąłby krwi agitatora. Pragnienie zemsty nad nim to dowód oślepienia tych mas, lecz i miłości dla ordynata. – Jednak ferment musiał się dawno szerzyć?... – O, tak! Z początku nie słuchano podjudzeń różnych wędrowców, zbito nawet paru; potem ogólny prąd pociągnął ku sobie. Dużo dopełniły broszury tajemnie rozdawane. Ordynat umilkł, gdyż wiele osób z okolicy żegnało się z nim, odjeżdżając. Was zabieram do zamku - rzekł do hrabiostwa Trestków. Dzień już był zupełny, gdy ordynat ze swym orszakiem opuszczał pogorzelisko. Rozpalone ruiny buchały jeszcze ogniem. Strażaków kazał ordynat zastąpić innymi ludźmi. Rozdzierano zgliszcza bosakami; kobiety zalewały pojedyncze ogniska wodą, dźwiganą niemal z pasją. Całą złość i żal tłum wywierał teraz na ogniu. Pastwiono się nad nim, obrzucano błotem, rwano w kawały. Nastąpiła istna orgia zawziętości. Kobiety wśród przekleństw ciskały się na płomienie, jak hieny. Obraz przedstawiał okrutne zniszczenie rozpasanego żywiołu i zwierzęcą zemstę ludu. Ordynat miał na ustach ironiczny uśmiech. – Nazywają moich ludzi kulturalnymi, a ot, patrzcie - rzekł do Trestków. – Barbarzyńcy! Nie trzyma się ich kultura - odpowiedział hrabia. – Daremny trud. Najlepiej machnąć ręką. – Nie: stale kulturę dawać, aż ich przetrawi - odrzekł Michorowski. Pani Rita utkwiła w nim oczy, pełne uwielbienia. Jechano w milczeniu po chrupkim śniegu, poplamionym czarnymi głowniami i kupami sadzy. Nagle hrabia zawołał: – Jest! Idzie banda! Ordynat widząc zbliżających się robotników skrzywił usta z niesmakiem. – Czego oni ode mnie chcą?... W oczach odbiła mu się nuda. Był zmęczony. Z jękiem, szlochem i chrzęstem kolan na śniegu, robotnicza gromada otoczyła Apolla. Wrzaskliwa ruchoma ciżba błagała o litość. – Daruj, jasny panie! My ogłupieli!... nas odurzyli... Ale my wierni. Nie wypędzajcie, jasny panie... Nie posyłajcie do turmy. Służyli będziemy darmo - gdzie jasny ordynat każe. – Miłosierdzia, panoczku! litości! Darmo służyć będziem - zawodziły kobiety. Ordynat znudzonym ruchem poruszył głową. – Nie chcę waszej krzywdy, ale... nie lubię buntów. – Miłosierdzia, panoczku! Nie wyganiaj nas... ratuj! Skomlenia kobiet i błagające oczy mężczyzn utkwione w ordynata, rozdrażniły go. Cisnący się tłum, czarny, osmolony sadzą, buchał spalenizną i surowym zapachem potu. Michorowski stracił cierpliwość, nerwy odmawiały mu posłuszeństwa. Rzekł jeszcze spokojnie: – Ja was nie wypędzam, ale teraz idźcie spać i mnie dajcie odpocząć. Ruszył koniem naprzód. Zdumieni jego spokojem i niespodziewaną obietnicą, ludzie stali w milczeniu. Gdy ocknąwszy się, posyłali za nim błogosławieństwa, ordynat był już daleko. W zamku jednak nie położył się spać. Siedział w swym gabinecie, na fotelu, z głową opartą na ręku. Utonął wzrokiem w wiszącym naprzeciw portrecie zmarłej narzeczonej - i tak pozostał długie godziny.